


Sullied

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Thranduil bangs and soothes.
Relationships: Meludir (Hobbit Movies)/Thranduil (Tolkien)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Sullied

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for noivenotturnedgood’s “Meludir/Thranduil smut w/aftercare” request on [my Dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Meludir collapses down onto the mattress, and Thranduil’s had him up on all fours long enough that it seems only fair to allow him the rest—instead of jerking him back up as usual, Thranduil slams down and grinds him hard into the sheets. Meludir groans, head tossing back. He squirms beneath Thranduil’s weight, but now he’s pinned in place, and there’s no rising back to hands and knees. He shudders and gasps at Thranduil’s next thrust, head falling to the pillow as a languid moan snakes out of his throat. He makes the most _delicious_ noises.

He’s sinfully _pretty_ , sprawled out across Thranduil’s bed, stripped out of absolutely everything. Not a single scrap of clothing clings to his naked body, though Thranduil’s crown lasted right through the first round. They’re on the third, the mess of Thranduil’s previous endeavors already pooled at the small of Meludir’s lithe back and sloshing down Meludir’s plush thighs. Meludir’s made just as much of a mess across the white sheets. He’s glued to them, half by sweat—even his shoulder blades are slick and slippery. Thranduil descends over them anyway and bites a bruising kiss into the side of his slender throat. Meludir tilts his head aside, moaning loader. 

His honey-coloured hair sticks to Thranduil’s body. Thranduil does his best to sweep it away, push it aside, intentionally catching in several strands, pulling just enough to make Meludir whimper and beg. He whines louder when Thranduil’s teeth dig grooves into his skin. His body’s littered with similar marks and lines from Thranduil’s blunt nails. His hands grasp weakly at the sheets, but there’s nothing left to hold onto. Meludir’s pliant body is spent and broken. It’s boiling hot and trembling. Thranduil can still feel Meludir’s arousal when he runs his hand between Meludir’s shaking legs. 

He cups Meludir hard and kisses the back of Meludir’s ear. He purrs over it, “Now.”

Meludir instantly obeys. He comes in Thranduil’s hand, nearly sobbing with his orgasm. His body clenches so tight around Thranduil’s cock that it’s difficult to hold back. Thranduil resists for a few more thrusts anyway—he wants to milk the night for everything it’s worth. Then Meludir unwinds completely, slumping down and struggling for air. Thranduil comes on his next thrust and buries it deep in the confines of Meludir’s pulsing channel. 

Meludir moans happily and clenches harder. He probably wants to hold onto it. Thranduil knows that his little lover is so very _proud_ to share his bed, as is to be expected—there’s no greater lover, no greater elf, in all of the Woodland Realm. Perhaps in all of Middle Earth. Meludir’s clouded eyes peer up at him from under heavy lashes. Meludir’s cheeks are still flushed, face turned sideways in the pillow. Thranduil reaches down to gently brush a few strands out of his face and asks, “How do you fare?”

Meludir struggles to answer. He’s clearly been fucked raw again, throat hoarse from screaming. It takes a few attempts to manage, “Dreamy.” 

Thranduil chuckles. He bends to kiss Meludir’s forehead and then slowly withdraws, dragging a heavy pool of his own seed with him. Meludir shudders, his entrance contracting, gaping open but trying to readjust. Milky white liquid spills freely out of him, coating his pink edges. Thranduil enjoys that sight for a few passing seconds before he climbs off the bed. 

Meludir whines, as his lovers often do when he leaves them. It isn’t far to go. He fetches a cloth from the fresh stack on his desk chair and brings it closer, settling back onto the bed. Then he presses the cloth to the tip of Meludir’s sweaty spine and drags it straight down. Meludir shudders and writhes, face scrunching up adorably.

Thranduil mops up what he can, scratching off the drying bits from earlier that cling to Meludir’s hips, then ducking between his legs to deal with the worst part. The cloth is irreparably sodden in no time. Meludir submissively bends into every arch of the cloth, even spreading his legs open for Thranduil to work, only to roll over onto them again when Thranduil’s finished. He drops the cloth to the floor for Galion to pick up later. 

Thranduil checks in, “And now?”

“Sore,” Meludir hums, “But... happy.”

He smiles so wide that Thranduil can’t resist bending down to kiss it. That just makes the smile stretch wider, opening to show teeth. Meludir is always at his most charming when he smiles. Thranduil rewards him by soothing a hand across his rear and lightly rubbing it. Meludir coos delightedly and turns into the touch. Thranduil kneads higher, eventually crossing Meludir’s back, until he’s giving a proper one-handed massage. He can’t bring himself to do the whole thing. That’s something _servants_ do for _him._ But he does afford Meludir more calming strokes than usual, and the pampering seems to make Meludir glow with joy. 

It tempts Thranduil to even praise, “You have done well tonight, pet. I am _very_ pleased with you.”

Meludir bites his bottom lip. It looks as though he could cry. He opens his mouth, hesitates, and squeaks, “May I... perhaps have water?”

Feeling benevolent, Thranduil rises again and goes to fetch water for his lover, and of course wine for himself.


End file.
